1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device displaying three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for three-dimensional display devices are growing. Displaying a three-dimensional image can be achieved by artificially creating, with a display device, difference between retinal images of both eyes (binocular parallax) which may occur when the viewer sees a stereoscopic object with both eyes. Three-dimensional display devices using such binocular parallax, for which a variety of driving methods have been developed, are going commercial. Currently, liquid crystal display devices using a frame sequential method are mainstream devices in the market.
The frame sequential method is a driving method used to show three-dimensional images to the viewer's eyes by displaying alternately a left-eye image and a right-eye image on, a screen and showing them to the viewer through shutter glasses. In other words, when a display device displays a left-eye image, the glasses increase the transmittance of the left-eye shutter and transmit this image to the left eye of the viewer. In contrast, when the display device displays a right-eye image, the glasses increase the transmittance of the right-eye shutter and transmit this image to the right eye of the viewer. Thus, the viewer sees left-eye images with left eye and right-eye images with right eye, thereby seeing three-dimensional images.
Patent Document 1 discloses a frame sequential liquid crystal display device.